HollyWood Charas
by KittyCatInBlue
Summary: Amu,Tori and Trina are cousios for the summer vacation in japene Amu come to visit Tori and Trina and ends up becoming a student in hollywood arts yet she's shy what will become of it Amu and Ikuto ft. Tori and Andre
1. Chapter 1

KittyCatInBlue:I have decidetad to make a crossover and mistakes…

Amu:for people how haven't read her story she had majer spelling mistakes so yeah…KittyCatInBlue daesn't own Shugo Cahra! Or Victorious plese be the way she removed the story so don't bother looking for it

_ Tori's POV

"_when I invited my cousin here I never thought it well become this mess"_that was the only thing in my head all day.i invited my cousin here to Hollywood for the vacetion of course for her don't got me wrong here she isn't the problem Amu is actually a sweet girl just that my mom told us that is isn't healthy for her to be trapped insaid the house while me and Trina are at school so we broght her with us to school and Sykowits told me that she has to try out for something since she would be her for three months and she did for singing and it turned out that she has a beautiful voice _but _she's to shy to sing so Cat,me and Jade need to open up to other people and that's nearly impossible because she's extraimle shy.

Cat's POV

Tori's cousin is soooooooo cute~! But she won't sing in front of people and she's japanese which makes it extra difficult cuz' she doasn't know the language hmm…

Jade's POV "I wonder if her hair is natural pink ummmm… wait why am I doing this ?"

"Tori, why am I here? This girl is getting on my nerevs "I said in my Do-what-I-want-you-to-do-or-I'll-kill-you expression "Wait don't kill my cousin"Tori said\asked and it seems like the girl got the que and said "G-gomensa" with a scared expression "!"a girly screem came frome Cat as she jumped on the pinkette "she have the cutes voice ever" Cat squeaked as a surprised expression jumped on her face "Cat!"both me and Tori shouted "what?"Cat asked in an innocet voice "Your scaring her!" Tori said "oh right "Cat said and let go of Amu "Is your hair natural pink?"I asked so what is it's a stupid question I wanted to know the answer "H-hai" she said still with a scared expression on her face "WHAT THAS THAT MEANS?"I half yell half asked her "eep"she squeaked as she hide behind Tori "relax,I bet she just daesn't know to speak english yet"Cat treid to calm me down "Fine…But I'm not going to teach her to speak english or sing in english" I said vary clear as I went out of the room.

I went pass Nagihiko as he greeted me "ohayou Jade-chan" I swear if I hear another word in japanese I'm going to kill someone "Not in the mood for japanese right now nagihiko" his expression whet frome happy to questioning "go to room B-1 and you'll see "I said as I walked away actually I never stoped walking.

Nagihiko's POV

"_That…was weird "_thought as I mead my way to room B-1 and what I found was an afraid Amu,an excited Cat and a half depressed half tired Tori "Amu-chan ?nani omae korede?"Amu's eyes widedas she looked at me "Nagi-kun!tasukath!"she yelled askeing for halp "Wait you too knew etch other and understand one another?" Tori asked "yeah we're friends sinec elementary" I said "great just woundreful"Tori said anoyied "we were trieing to gat her to talk and now we need her to talk english because the first plan was her comeing for a vacetion but Sykowits made her sing and noe she's steying"Cat said "I assume that means I'll teach her to talk english too "I said after I sighed "_this is going to take a long time" _I thought.

KittyCatInBlue: what do you think ?

Amu:nice but maybe needing some translation for people

Tori:yeah no kidding I didn't understand a word!

KittyCatInBlue:fine at the beginning gomensa-sorry|hai-yes\positive word|nani-why|omae-you\your|korede-here|tasukath-help\save me

Trina:and that covers it for japenese class

Ikuto:where am I in this fanfic

KittyCatInBlue:chill cat you'll be here just end this chapter

Amu:plese R&R


	2. Chapter 2

KittyCatInBlue:hey everyone.i'm super bord so I decided to write another chapter

Ikuto:do I show up here?

KittyCatInBlue:I don't knew yet I like coming up to the computer without planing anything

Amu:well,KittyCatInBlue doeasn't own anything but the story line

**~recap~**

"we were trieing to gat her to talk and now we need her to talk english because the first plan was her comeing for a vacetion but Sykowits made her sing and now she's steying"Cat said "I assume that means I'll teach her to talk english too "nagihiko said

**~End Of Recap~**

_**~ater 1 week~ **_

Jade's POV

Now Amu knews English perfactly today is her singing I almost fell like I nneed to help her …That's new… but I am her tester so let's hear her

_uh na na na na_

_uh na na na na _

_uh na na na na _

_uh na na na na _

_hurry up and wait,_

_so close,but so far away_

_Everything that you always dreamed of_

_Close enough for you to teast _

_but you just can't touch_

she singes fine considering that she didn't took any singing lassons

_you wanna show the world,_

_but no one knews your name yet_

_Wonder when and were and how_

_You're gonna make it_

_You knew you can _

_If you got the chance_

_In your face as the door keeps slamming_

_Kmew what? She doeasn't bad at all she even sounds a litle good even for someone how took singing lassons_

_Now your felling more and more_

_fustrated and your getting all kind _

_of impatient,waiting_

_[Chorus:]_

_we live and we learn to take_

_One steo at a time_

_There's no nedd to rush it's like_

_Learning to fly or falling in love _

_it's gonna happen and it's_

_ssupposed to happen that we_

_find the reasons why_

_One step at a time"_

She's such a singer …boy look at the other judges they seem to have a fun time listening to her sing

_When you can't wait any longer_  
_But there's no end in sight_  
_It's the faith that makes you stronger_  
_The only way you get there_  
_Is one step at a time_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Take one step at a time_  
_There's no need to rush_  
_It's like learning to fly_  
_Or falling in love_  
_It's gonna happen and it's_  
_Supposed to happen that we_  
_Find the reasons why_  
_On step at a time_

_[Chorus:]_  
_One step at a time_  
_There's no need to rush_  
_It's like learning to fly_  
_Or falling in love_  
_It's gonna happen and it's_  
_Supposed to happen that we_  
_Find the reasons why_  
_On step at a time_

"wonderful your amzing Amu you have an amzing voice and more then that your amzing your officaly paseed" Sykowits yelled at excitement a wide smeil showed up on Amu's face she is now officaly a student here and she's my friemd so I'm vary happy

KittyCatInBlue:wow that took two pages what'd yopu think

Amu:plase R&R


	3. Chapter 3

KittyCatInBlue: well here's another chapter just because I'm bored and Ikuto didn't showed up yet

Ikuto: that means I finally shoe up

KittCatInBlue:yup

Ikuto: sweet

Amu:*sweetdrop* KittyCatInBlue doesn't own victorious or Shugo Chara

Amu's POV

_It's been two week since I officially joined Hollywood Arts now I'm at Sykowits's class and Of cures he's late "Attention everyone" Sykowits said "we have received a note that says that this school was bought be Aruto Tsukiyomi to make a new stage for his son .So we have to say good bye to the school in a couple of days" Sykowits announced "That won't be necessary" I said "What do you mean we don't have the power to make them sell as back" Andre said "Listen I knew his son and believe me I can make them gave us this school back "I said with a snaky smile on my face_

_Ikuto's POV_

_"It's done" my father said "Your going to have a big stage but they want to have one least performance in front you and everyone else you choose" he add "Fine" I said bored I still can't believe Amu isn't here when I'm here "For tomorrow" he ended "Kay'" I said a little sad _

_~The day after that~ ~Ikuto's POV_

I picked to bring Utau and she wanted her kid-Boyfriend how didn't wanted to be the youngest so I ended up bringing all the guardians And now it's time for the performance

The music started and a shadow of a girl walked to the middle of the stage

_Making my way downtown__  
__Walking fast__  
__Faces pass__  
__And I'm home bound__  
__Staring blankly ahead__  
__Just making my way__  
__Making a way__  
__Through the crowd_

the lights hit the girls face and reviled familiar pink hair "_oh please god tell me_ _she's not how I think she is"_ that was the only thing on my mine at that moment

_And I need you__  
__And I miss you__  
__And now I wonder...__  
__If I could fall__  
__Into the sky__  
__Do you think time__  
__Would pass me by__  
__'Cause you know I'd walk__  
__A thousand miles__  
__If I could__  
__Just see you__  
__Tonight_

_Now the singer open her eyes to revile honey eyes that caught my eyes in secants "I'm starting to think this isn't a good idea" I thought_

_It's always times like these_ _  
__When I think of you__  
__And I wonder__  
__If you ever__  
__Think of me__  
__'Cause everything's so wrong__  
__And I don't belong__  
__Living in your__  
__Precious memories_

_"Damn it she's a very good singer and wait she DOES think of me oh god…she thinks I don't think of her?Hell I think of her all the time" I thought "Wait,it's Amu singing this song which means she learns here oh I bet she's the one behind this show "_

_'Cause I need you__  
__And I miss you__  
__And now I wonder...__  
__If I could fall__  
__Into the sky__  
__Do you think time__  
__Would pass me by__  
__'Cause you know I'd walk__  
__A thousand miles__  
__If I could__  
__Just see you__  
__Tonight__  
__And I, I_

_Don't want to let you know__  
__I, I__  
__Drown in your memory__  
__I, I__  
__Don't want to let this go__  
__I, I__  
__don't...__  
__Making my way downtown__  
__Walking fast__  
__Faces pass__  
__And I'm home bound__  
__Staring blankly ahead__  
__Just making my way__  
__Making a way__  
__Through the crowd__And I still need you__  
__And I still miss you__  
__And now I wonder...__  
__If I could fall__  
__Into the sky__  
__Do you think time__  
__Would pass us by__  
__'Cause you know I'd walk__  
__A thousand miles__  
__If I could__  
__Just see you.._

_"_did she just singed us ?oh I don't want this to be my stage I want this to be my school_" _I deciated

_Into the sky__  
__Do you think time__  
__Would pass me by__  
__'Cause you know I'd walk__  
__A thousand miles__  
__If I could__  
__Just see you__  
__If I could__  
__Just hold you__  
__Tonight_

"Amazing Amu ,just amazing " I couldn't think of everything else to say "you really think so"she asked me a little unsure of herself I went to her and hugged her she was a little surprised but she smiled and then when I let go of her she kissed me on the cheek this time I was the one surprised but I was just too happy for anything else right now

KittyCatInBlue: done hope you liked please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

KittyCatInBlue:hey thank you ,DemonSlayer27,so much for reviewing I just went to my email and boom I see review!thanks for reviewing again it's the first time I had ever got positive reviews I'm soooooooo happy when I read the review I got in my hyper mood and now I'm writing and uploading right away

Ikuto:yeah she sure did she started jumping around like a monkey

KittyCatInBlue:how cares I still can't gat my freking huge smile off my face

Amu:well…KittyCatInBlue doesn't own shugo chara! or victorious she just owns the story lines

~4 Days after the performance~ Amu's POV

"well everyone it seems that Amu's little plan did work and we're having some new students" Sykowits said pointing to … OMG that isn't good…he was pointing to Utau ,Kukai , Ikuto , Tadase , Rima , Yaya , Nadeshiko and Kairi. But everyone's eyes were on Ikuto and boy he needs to watch out only by the look on Jade's face he's really lucky that he's a cat because from all I knew cats are fast runners "s-sorry I'm late "wow talking about fast runners "oh, so you aren't a cross dresser" Rima said "Huh?" was my reaction with moving my head to the side of my shoulder "N-nothing" the twins said at the sometime rushing over to me "Hey, purple heads" Jade started "if you want to convenes someone it's better to not stutter" Rima and I had to stop our laughter but Rima's face went completely rad and some chuckles escaped my moth meanwhile Temari showed up and chara changed with Nade "who are you calling 'purple heads' goth!" 'oh' we're hearted and Nagi just stared at his sister with his moth prodded "excuse me?"Jade looked like she beamed angry "I'v been here for much more then you or your little pricey friends would ever be"oh no no no she did NOT just said prince right in pront of Tadase "Do NOT call me a"here it comes "PRINCE" oh good god no "huh?"was Jades,Toris,Andre and backs reaction while Cats reaction was a wailed laugh "What then fuck is wrong with him" Jade asked And evertbody who knew what was doing on minus me just wanted to bury their self-alive this isn't going to work out

KittyCat:done so sleepy and I have to got ready for a dinner with family bye bye please R&R


	5. ANSorry

Sorry for not uploading sooner I had a lot on my head I even stopped going to school 20 days earlier then everyone not to mention going to interview for a middle school at the next town. I was seriously in a distress because of the kids in my class I almost became anorexic because of them. New I'm just happy my mother's a Psychologist and she helped me get that interview and the thing is that it's not even an ordinary school with Democratic education so that I'll trust more people and that almost seem impossible with everything I went through so I can't upload for a while at least till a gat my life back on track so…sorry

and thanks for likeing ame and my storys i'll try to get back to weriteing as fast as i can


	6. ANSorry but I can't end

**Hey everyone…Sorry but I don't seem to get any ideas for my stores but I do get a lot of ideas to like Facebook's Fanfics and etc. so I deseeded to stop making you wait for chapters that I knew aren't coming but I'm too scared of your reactions to tell you that I can't write any more of these Fanfics and let you my readers take them as your own and write your own ending to the story and start writing again and this time maybe ending a story so please take these stories that a can't and re-write them **

**So I'm sorry but I just can't end these stories so anyone of you who wants to try this storys go ahead**


	7. Chapter 5

**KittyCat: Hi guys!**

**Amu: have it became a habit to start writing chapters and stories at school hours?**

**KittyCat: Yes, I think so **** I like it, In English** **, with the teachers making sure my writing and Grammar are fine **** I really like it.**

**Ikuto: You're insane, but it really seems like you don't care at the slightest**

**KittyCat: Correct **** So I decieded to update this Fanfic **** My teachers are always so curious towards how I wrote in the past…I'm a bit ashamed of it but if you're reading my other fanfics ( 'Angels are Forever one: My wings', 'Werewolf Love' etc.) I got a lot better **

**Jade: So in other words you abounded us? **

**KittyCat ^^' well Kinda…I really wanna start making the updates every day…or so…**

**Tori :Well then…Let's start?**

**Cat: Yeah! KittyCatInBlue doesn't own Victorious nor does she own Shugo Chara!**

**KittyCat: Where on earth did you come from?**

**Ikuto: Let's just start!**

**Amu: Please enjoy!**

**KittyCat: Wow 180 words just as the intro… that's a new record!**

**Amu: STFU!**

**KittyCat: ;_;**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

"Amu…" Ikuto whispered in my ear as everyone but me and him were staring at Tadesa Chara changing… "What?" I asked "I really missed you…do you know how I felt when I returned to Japan and found out you weren't there?" He asked whispering yet again as I felt shiver going up my back _'I know I shouldn't have left them!' _"No…how?" I asked him and he looked at me surprised "I felt like I was walked on, I came back to Japan just for you and you weren't even there! I felt humiliated and hurt, feeling like that I saw Nagihiko on the TV in a commercial and feeling like that I wanted everyone I know feel like that, So I asked my father to buy this school and turn it into my personal stage but then you had that 'little' performance and then I realized where you were and decided to chancel the plans and instead move to here and learn here with you, it could be fun, after all it's a school for all ages **(only on this fic it is -_-)** ,right?" he asked after answering my question "I guess so, and also I know that if you want to join this school, you have to have a talent, maybe your talent is writing and poetry? after all you seem you seem to like to tell your real feelings now" I said smiling at the boy sitting next to me "Nah, I don't really like it" He said answering making me surprised "then how come you told me all of that?" I asked him "Well, that's because you're my little strawberry" he flashed me a smile but before I could react to that Jade cut me off "Well, that's great love-birds but we're in class" she said making Ikuto who was lending the back of his hands fall back because of the surprise the girl behind him caused and me blush because of her comment and giggle because of Ikuto "Does my little strawberry enjoying watching me fall off chairs?" Ikuto asked raising an eyebrow "Yes, as a matter of fact I do enjoy watching you fall" I answered and he just got up mumbling "good to know that girl I love likes watching me get hurt..."I 'aww'ed making him look at me " I love you two Ikuto-koi" I said hugging his arm and making him blush a bit as Jade rolled her eyes as I heard Two 'aww's looking towards who made those 'aww's and saw Tori and Cat lending on each other and Andre' just staring at them confused and I giggled while Ikuto had a -_- face on "Why...just why?" He mumbled out making me almost red from trying to to laugh "You-"Sikowitz started but stopped shortly after counting how much were we "-six! what's with the talking in the middle off class! we need to find out what's the new kids' talent!" he said and I raised my hand "Yes! Amu?" he asked "I know Nade-Chan's talent is dancing! Ikuto-koi's talent is playing the Violin! Yaya-Chan's talent is dancing!Utau's is singing and Rima's talent is acting!" I yelled out exited as Sikowitz raised an eyebrow and asked "and how would you know?" he asked "They were all in my elementary! well all except Ikuto and Utau! I met them at our old city!" I said "So basically, you're all childhood friends?" Andre asked "Yeah,I guess you can say that" I said smiling at him "Seems like the mask is fading away, what makes you feel so comfortable here?" Ikuto asked "Well, it's the randomness and craziness about this place that makes the normal poker-face just fade away" I said answering smiling yet again as he smirked at me "In that case-" he said and I started blushing just by hearing his tune "-I can do this " he finished off before kissing my cheek as I 'eep'ed quietly and he just chuckled at my reaction as I became a little upset, well a little more then just a little, with him _' why? why did he not kiss my lips? why do I even care?why am I so upset with him just by doing that!?' _I thought and he noticed me getting upset but just as he opened his mouth to talk Sikowitz cut in "OK then! Hinamori! Tsukiyomi! Stop with the mushy mushy! you can do that after this class!" he said as the class started...throughout the class Ikuto kept on sending me paper pieces with things written on them like _'Why are you upset, strawberry?' 'Why won't you answer me?!' 'What did I do? why won't you talk to me at all?!' _I was feeling him getting hurt by the way I treated him, I was hurting myself as well, but I just didn't know what to do! I new paper piece was thrown on my table I was sure it was Ikuto again but instead of seeing _-Ikuto _ on the piece I saw _~Tori~ _I opened it up curiously _'Wanna hang out on Lunch?' _ I looked at her and she winked at me _'sure but Why?' _I asked her sighing the paper and Of course I got another piece of paper from Ikuto _'Why do u answer her but not me?! ;(' _Was written on that piece and I chose to ignore it,it was kinda hard to ignore the boy since he was sitting right next to me and he kept on touching my shoulder gently poking them and every now and then he'd let out a purr like noise and whisper to me 'Amu! answer me already' with a hint of neediness in his tune _'Just 2 talk to u, seems like u r ignoring ur bf there...what happened?' _I saw Tori's paper finally coming to my table _'Know what? maybe talking at lunch is a good idea' _I wrote back and she looked at the paper for a minute then winked at me mounting an 'OK'...this is gonna be a **_looooooooooong _**class

**After that class**

**Amu's POV**

_'I have to run! fast before Ikuto-' _My thoughts were cut off by Ikuto catching me "-Before Ikuto catches up..." I finished off my thoughts and I looked up to see his face full anger and hurt "WHY DID YOU IGNORE ME?" he yelled at me as I started feeling Tears making their way up to my eyes "I-I" I had to shut up before I started crying, he looked so serious and hurt "You're...Why did you even kiss me?...It's obvious that a girl like you couldn't love me..." As he said that I know I couldn't hold my feeling in for longer "That's not true!" I screamed at him "I love you but...I don't even know what! I was just hurt that you kissed me on the cheek and I don't even know why!" I yelled back at him, then I broke free and ran towards Tori leaving a very confused Ikuto behind me

* * *

**KittyCat: Done! I'm tired...**

**Amu: then sleep -_-**

**KittyCat :But it's morning!**

**Ikuto: then nap**

**KittyCat: Then review.**

**Tori: Bye!**


End file.
